Pinkie Pie's Q&A Time!
by Meka-Neko
Summary: After all of Pinkie's friends became too busy for her and the invention of television, Pinkie is always left by herself now. But she comes up with a brilliant Pinkie-ish idea! Have her own Q&A show! Ponies love T.V. and ponies love her! So why not put both together? Only time can tell how this show will end up
1. Lazy Promo

Pinkie had finished her long job at Sugarcube corner, it was pretty slow, actually it's been slow for a while now, but that doesn't matter, she had plans to hang out with one of her best friends, Applejack, she didn't know about those plans yet but she will soon enough.

As she ran to the all too familiar fields of Apple Acres, she noticed something, nopony was around, and there were apples all over the place on the trees.

"Hmm, well that's just strange!" Pinkie thought out loud to herself.

She got to Applejacks house and walked right in (As usual) and walked into the living room and saw the whole Apple family on the couch in some hypnotic state.

"Hey Apple's! Good evening! Anyway so I had some plans for us, first we run across...the...Apple's?" Pinkie said, a bit loudly, everytime she went to the left, they'd sway to the right, everytime she went right, they'd sway left.

"Wha? Oh yeah that's great Pinkie, now get out of the way, ah'm watchin' Teevee" Applejack said, motioning with her hoof for Pinkie to move. Pinkie's eyes widened as she slowly turned around and saw a glowing box with moving pictures.

_'Uh Oh, I think I've lost her'_ Pinkie thought to herself in her complex Pinkie brain.

"Oh well, if you need me Applejack I'll be at Twilight's, okay?...Okay...Bye..." Pinkie, with a saddened look, said walking out the house, exiting Apple Acres sprinting to Twilight's Tree House... Library... thing.

She walked in and got the same result as last time except with the rest of her friends (Minus Applejack of course) crowded around the 'Teevee,' all laughing and having fun.

"They should be doing that stuff with me!" Pinkie yelled out loud

They all noticed her and invited her to join them, "Oh Pinkie, would you like to join us? We're watching The Sopranos"

"NOOOO!" She screamed and bolted out the Tree House Library all the way back to Sugarcube Corner. Thinking to her Pinkie Pie self. Out loud.

"Hm, let's think about this, I used to be able to make them laugh, but not anymore, but they still know who I am, so I can still make them laugh. But the Teevee, as AJ called it, can make them laugh almost as easily as me, so what does that mean? Hmmm."

"That's it! If I can get my own teevee show, then I can make all my friends laugh again! Teevee show here I come!"

* * *

"Well according to this Pinkie... You'd be just perfect! I think we can get you a job here"

"That's just FANTASTIC!" Pinkie yelled, bouncing with excitement

"You'll be a much better hostess than Twinkie doing it by herself"

"Ya know ah'm right here, right?" Pinkie turned, thinking that was Applejack, but it was another mare, who is only about half of Pinkie's height and is dark yellow with a white mane and tail, wearing a cowpony hat and red bandanna around her neck.

"Yeah I did know that, you're not funny Twinkie, sorry, but she is, so bye!"

"Wait! What?! No! This is the only stable job ah've ever had! Please don't fire me!" Twinkie pled with tears in her eyes

"Aw, well Ms. Hostess Cakes can be my...uh... Co-Hostess" Pinkie said

"Hmm, no... actually...no, maybe... okay fine, but Twinkie, for ratings sake, just let Pinkie do most of the talking, okay?" the boss guy said to Twinkie.

"Yes sir! Thank You so much!" she said all of a sudden giddy and bouncy.

"Okay Pinkie, we start our first shoot tomorrow"

"Ooki Doki Loki!" she replied

* * *

**Tomorrow...**

As the intro begins you see a first person shot of the camera walking around the studio, then turning to the seat for the audience, walking to the front row, and then turning to the set where you see a very excited Pinkie Pie sitting in her desk, which looks more like a giant ice cream sandwich.

Pinkie: Hey everypony! I'm Pinkie Pie!

Twinkie: And ah'm Twinkie Cakes!

Pinkie: And welcome folks to the first episode-

Twinkie: Actually boss, this is just the promotional trailer

Pinkie: Oh? What happened to the episode? *Gasp* It didn't….. quit did it?

Twinkie: Nope, it's just that….it's not in our budget quite yet

Pinkie: Budget smudget, that's complete silliness your speaking Hostess, you're such a silly filly!

Twinkie: Well ya' see boss, it works like this, the more questions we get for this show-

Pinkie: You mean this fanfiction?

Twinkie: What? Eh, yeah ah guess…. Anyways, the more questions and comments we get, the more money we get

Pinkie:…Ooooohhhh, so more ponies, more comments, means more money?

Twinkie: Yes, but ah don't think-

Pinkie: Haha! Money rhymes with funny? Isn't that funny? Ha! I just said it again!

*Audience Laughs*

Twinkie: Ah have a feeling they chose the right mare for this job

Pinkie: So you heard Hostess, or as I call her Co-Hostess, send in those questions mares and gentlecolts!

Twinkie: Ah want y'all watching this to Pinkie-Promise that you WILL send in those questions, no matter what it is, even if it-

Pinkie: Haha! And you know what happens when you break a Pinkie-Promise right? Good…. You don't need to know….

Twinkie: Ah wonder if they'll ask me a question…

Pinkie: Remember, if it's not Pinkie Pie, then it's a lie!

Pinkie: Like those G3 ponies! I mean really, Rainbow Dash the Princess? That makes no sense, Dashie isn't a princess!

Twinkie: Eh, right, see ya later

Pinkie: Oh! Time to say bye to your favorite Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie: The Fourth Generation one, me! Hehehe!

*Applause*

Pinkie and Twinkie: Bye!

**I know what you're thinking 'Wow, I'd better ask Pinkie as many questions as my mind can create and comprehend!' Well yeah, you should! Thanks!**


	2. All 'Cannon' sources

Rainbow Dash was dashing out of her rainbow house towards Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy! You won't believe what I just saw on T.V.!" she yelled

"Oh my what was it?" she timidly asked

Rainbow brought her face a bit too close to Fluttershy's and loudly said "I think it was Pinkie! No, it was Pinkie! She has her own T.V. show!"

Fluttershy only stared at her for a couple seconds, "Oh…that's…..great?" she said backing away a little.

"First she didn't try to tell any of us, and how does Pinkie get on T.V. before me? I'm only the greatest flier in Equestria!"

"Well maybe it's because she's-"

"I mean what does Pinkie have that I don't? And who was that other unfunny and socially awkward pony with her?"

"Um…"

"You know what? I think they said a new episode would be coming out today! I'm going home to see it! Bye!" she said before dashing off with a rainbow following her

"Uh, oh okay, bye…" Fluttershy said, then resuming her daily schedule of feeding animals

Rainbow retreated back into her cloud home, she sat down on her bed and franticly flipped through the channels on the television until she finally found the show she was searching for, not that there were that many channels mind you.

"Hm, Dan vs.? no, Transformers Prime? Awesome, wait no, ooooo! They're making a Daring Do movie? Awesome! Oh wait it's starting! Let's just see how good this train wreck is!" she sat down and began watching.

* * *

Pinkie: Hay everypony! Welcome to the first episode of Pinkie Pie's Question Time!

Twinkie: Today we have some questions asked by you! The audience!

Pinkie: But first have a message by me! Take it away Pinkie!

Pinkie: *Now somewhere else* Thank you Pinkie, we have reports of a new candy sweets shop opening up in Ponyville.

Pinkie: Ooo, that's great! But it's too bad that Ponyville already has Sugarcube Corner, so why even try to compete, am I right?

Twinkie: …..If ya' say so boss, do ya want to answer those questions now?

Pinkie: Yepper doodles!

Twinkie: Okay somepony who goes by the name 'IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch' ask this

**Where did you get your party cannon? Did you make it yourself? If so, well done.**

Pinkie: Why thank you! And where did I get it? Well you see it started off as nothing but a slingshot, I raised and trained it myself to where it is today!

Twinkie: Wait, then how did you… never mind, next question

** How do you feed your pet Gummy? He has no teeth so he can't hunt, is there someplace you buy meat for him?**

Pinkie: Meat? No no no! I feed him his favorite food, cupcakes, tofu, and sarsaparilla!

Twinkie: You have a pet boss?

Pinkie: Oh yes! He's the cutest little alligator you'll ever see, see? *Pulls out Gummy*

Twinkie: Aieee! Alligator!

Pinkie: No don't worry, he doesn't bite, even if he does he can't, he doesn't have teeth, see?

Twinkie: Wha…. Oh thank Celestia, anyways we have another question by 'KawaiiJoltic'

They ask: **Pinkie, please tell me where you keep your Party Cannon, and if your sister is/is related to Octavia.**

Pinkie: Duh, I keep it right here *Pulls out Party Cannon*

Twinkie: Wow, you amaze me boss!

Pinkie: And Octavia? The music lady? Last time I checked her parents didn't ever have a second child, or even a third or fourth, so no, she's isn't related to Marble or Limestone or me! That's kind of a silly question!

Twinkie: That's all the questions for today boss!

Pinkie: Aww, well I guess that'll be all for today!

Twinkie: I'm Twinkie

Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie….Pie, bye!

* * *

Back with Rainbow…..

"That's it? This is what is considered funny? I bet if I had my own show it'd be like, wwwaaaayy cooler than this garbage!" Rainbow yelled

"Rainbow, who are you talking too?" said a concerned Fluttershy

"…Oh, nopony….heh" her cheeks turning red with embarrassment


End file.
